


mistletoe kisses

by adabarbacarisi



Series: 5+1 Barisi [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Married Barisi, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Rafael Barba is wearing a sprig of mistletoe in his suit jacket pocket.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: 5+1 Barisi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682143
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	mistletoe kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This may be one of the quickest things I've written? I got excited by the fluff. Thanks as always to Kat for being the perfect sounding board and giving me encouragement as I was thinking this through. Happy holiday's everyone!

**One.**

It is the morning of Christmas Eve and Sonny Carisi is in his kitchen, watching the over expensive coffee maker with eager eyes. The machine was one of the first things his husband Rafael had insisted on buying when they moved into their new apartment that summer, and this morning Sonny had to admit it was an excellent purchase.

Unfortunately the criminal activity in New York City increases during the holiday season, therefore so does the workload of the SVU and Sonny himself. The detective is tired and looking forward to the end of the day and the start of his first scheduled time off in months. 

It is Rafael and his first Christmas as a married couple and they have been excitedly talking about it all month. Sonny is just pouring the fresh coffee into their travel mugs when he hears Rafael walk into the kitchen behind him. He turns, mugs in hand ready to give Rafael his.

"Here you go, Raf, dangerously hot just like you like it."

Rafael smirks mischievously, "You or the coffee, mi amor?"

"I'm as dangerous as you ask me to be, you know that." Sonny quips back with a wink. 

With a grin much too wicked for the early hour, Rafael takes the offered mug. He takes his first blessed sip of the day and whispers, " _Marry me_."

Sonny, smiling into his own drink, says, "I think I did that already."

Rafael raises a brow in his husband's direction. "I was talking to the coffee."

"Well, I think six months in is a bit early to bring up polyamory but I'm open to it."

Rafael lets out a surprised laugh, beautiful eyes crinkling. "You, me, and our coffee machine. What a triad."

"As long as you don't start kissing appliances we're good," jokes Sonny, setting his drink down on the counter and checking the time on his watch.

"Oh!" Rafael exclaims softly, "Speaking of kissing…" 

His smile is bright as he pulls out a bunch of fresh mistletoe he had hidden in a drawer the night before and holds it proudly above their heads. "Kiss me, Sonny, it's Christmas."

Sonny grins and happily obliges, stepping closer and pulling his husband into him, capturing his lips in an enthusiastic kiss. Rafael hums in contentment and thinks there's no better way to start off Christmas Eve. Here, warm and loved in his husband's arms.

A few moments later after regretfully breaking apart, Sonny goes to grab his coat and Rafael takes his chance to sneakily break off a small sprig of mistletoe, tucking it in front of his pocket square with a small secret smile. 

**Two.**

It’s a rare day when they are both able to leave for work at the same time, so Sonny drives them downtown and drops Rafael off at his office. It isn’t until they have parked and Rafael releases his seatbelt does Sonny turn his head and notice the festive addition to his husband’s impeccable ensemble. “That’s an interesting accessory.”

“It did it’s job in catching your interest.” Rafael raises his eyebrows in a playful challenge, “You know the rules, Sonny, you will have to kiss me every time you see me today.”

“Raf, you’re my husband,” Sonny reaches over the space between them and takes Rafael’s hand in his. “I always want to kiss you.” His voice is so earnest and true, Rafael is reminded yet again how much he adores the beautiful soul he married. 

“Same to you, mi amor.” Rafael squeezes his hand, “But this mistletoe means you _have_ to kiss me otherwise it’s bad luck and we don’t want that, do we? Not at Christmas!”

“Oh no, _of course_ we don’t.” Sonny chuckles, and leans in for their second kiss that morning.

Rafael feels victorious and enjoys the gentle teasing feel of his lips against Sonny’s. He leaves the car with an extra peck to his husband’s flushed cheek and a promising wink, “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you later.”

**Three.**

Later happens just after 11AM as Sonny comes back to the squadroom with Amanda after interviewing witnesses. Sonny spots Rafael in Oliva’s office straight away, but knows well enough not to interrupt them unless he has something time sensitive or important to share and their current case hasn’t reached that point yet.

Sonny goes to his desk to continue paperwork and doesn’t hear the door to the lieutenants office open for another twenty or so minutes. He casually rises from his desk and goes over to the breakroom to get himself a coffee from the pot, hoping Rafael will take the bait and follow him. He does, of course.

“Detective, got a moment?” Rafael asks as the door closes behind him.

“I can give you several moments, counsellor.” 

Rafael gets one hand on Sonny’s neck, the other on his slim waist, and takes his breath away in a kiss that is quick but not as chaste as it should be considering their location. Sonny is a little bit speechless when Rafael pulls away and leaves without another word. If he stands there thinking about the taste of his husbands mouth for a few dazed moments, well, no one has to know.

**Four and Five.**

They see each other two more times during the day. In Rafael’s office mid-afternoon after going over some files, Sonny leaves Rafael all hot and bothered sitting on top of his desk with his waistcoat undone and a racing heart.

And then again a couple of hours later outside the courthouse after Rafael has finished for the day, they are in the queue at the coffee cart. Both are wrapped up in thick scarves and gloves against the bitter December chill, standing close to each other.

Rafael looks up to the cloud covered sky and wonders if it will snow again overnight. He opens his mouth to ask Sonny if he thinks they’ll have trouble travelling to visit his family the next day when his words are stopped short as Sonny presses a sweet kiss to the top of Rafael’s forehead. Rafael knows his cheeks must be pink, and not from the cold, but he finds that he doesn’t care. He proudly takes Sonny’s gloved hand in his and thinks how nice it is to be able to do this, to share chaste kisses and loving touches in public with the man he loves.

**Six.**

Sonny arrives home that evening a little giddy with anticipation. He had stopped at the store down the block to pick up some essentials and had spotted the most perfect Christmas card by the checkout and had to buy it. Rafael is relaxing on the couch looking soft and lovely in a burgundy sweater when Sonny enters their apartment. 

“Just going to put the milk in the fridge, Raf, then I’m all yours.”

Rafael raises one perfect brow, “Pretty sure you're always mine.”

Sonny had to agree on that fact, he has the wedding band to prove it. He puts away the shopping and gets his own sneaky sprig of mistletoe that is still there in the kitchen from that morning. Then he grabs a pen and writes inside the card he had bought at the store. When he goes into the living room and hands Rafael the card he tries hard to keep a straight face, but it isn’t easy. Rafael takes the offered card with a slightly bewildered expression.

The card reads: “ _I keep mistletoe in my back pocket so you can kiss my ass_ ”.

Rafael laughs in delight and spins Sonny around. He lifts up the back of his suit jacket and low and behold yes there is mistletoe peeking out of Sonny’s back pocket. Sonny smirks, “Remember, Raf, we don’t want any bad luck.” 

Rafael spanks him playfully and then spins Sonny back around. “I’m going to kiss that gorgeous ass so thoroughly we’ll have enough good luck to get us through the New Year.”

(He does exactly that and they have a very merry Christmas indeed.)


End file.
